In the sun
by SanaSana
Summary: France and Jeanna are deeply in love and wish to stay together forever. Jeanna gets captured in her last battle of her life. France hopes to save her and go on with their dreams of a happy life. But fate tore them apart, and France is left with a broken heart. But can she ever come back to him? France x Joan or Arc, FRUK; not for weary hearts in later chapters.


March 22th, 1430

Crepy, France  
*Elle était une femme forte  
Elle ... C'était un guerrier magnifique  
Je ne pouvais pas aimer quelqu'un plus que son ... Jeanne

A charming young woman, running and delighted, was racing in the green garden from her lover, Francis Bonnefoy. She was rushing slowly enough so he could catch up with her, if he really would like to that is. They both relished playing this childish cat and mouse game outside of Francis's house, where the people of the court could see how fun love truly could be. Some whispered of their wickedness with each other and how they were not as saintly as thought of. Others would occasionally join in with this jesting of child's play and be free for an afternoon or at times all night, dancing, singing and making amusement with each other. But today, no one fixed sights of the nineteen year old and twenty-six year old chasing each other around the snowy lilies and sturdy trees; it was merely them at the moment.

Francis, the lover, caught the back of the young woman's loose fitting shirt and got right on her heels for an instant. "*Mon Cher, give up!" The young man said mischievously, meeting his beloveds face. But they both would not give in so quickly in the beginning of the game. The young lady slipped out of his hold like liquid and dogged from his relentless grasp, rounding a corner that lead out of the gardens to a low cut grass field. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at her * le plus aimé.

"Francis are you even trying?! Come along, cher!" Jeanne yelled back and raced faster.  
Francis was somehow aroused by this small taunt and knew he had to get her in his arms. He had yearned for her from the day she entered the king's court room saying that she had a sign from an angel to be the leader of the French army. The short, sturdy young lady with short black hair cut like a man's, stood there before the noblest people in the entire land that was called France and decreed the word of God. That was one of things he loved her for, she had bravery and wit she wasn't afraid to show. They had bonded over their love for the church over the two years she had led and then bond over their love for each other.

Francis laughed and bellowed, "*Je can catch you anytime time of day!"

"Arise to meet your challenge, then!" she said with the mind of playfulness, not really knowing what Francis was thinking of, But she knew what she felt and wanted for her love. Jeanne wanted to hear the thrashing of his feet on the blades of weeds like hers, the touch of his hands on her hips when he finally grabbed her; and more than anything, the feel of his well-built chest and his arms pulling her into his embrace. His face fuzz rubbing against her forehead and cheeks as he kissed her sent chills down her spine, just from thinking about it. She dashed away down into a grove of flowering trees, where at the end was the Seine River. Finally she was ready to feel Francis' touch. She placed herself up a yellow flower tree with a strong trunk. He approached head on and they sweetly embraced each other.

Jeanne eyes shut and tilted her head back with pleasure as her darling placed his lips upon her skin. She smelled his fresh clean flesh and his musky shoulder-length wavy blond hair. Francis hands held her hips close to him and she was digging her nails lightly in his back. His right hand climbed up her stomach and slowly approached her orange size breast; he stroked her breast with the back of his hand. Jeanne woke up from her trance and sighed. She loved Francis very much, but she sometimes wish he would stop being so erotic with her. She put her knee up against his gut and pushed him. He lost his grip on her, falling on his back and felt the air go out of him. Jeanne laughed and climbed on top of him like a child climbing into the arms of their father.

"You broke the rules of my body again,* Mon amour." Jeanne said in a correcting tone.

"Forgive me, *ma beauté," Francis said, laughing, "You know I forget." It was true that he didn't mean to touch her in an immoral way. He loved her and wanted to be one with her, to make her his wife. Just looking at her hovering above him made his heart overflowed with bliss by all the love he had for her. She laughed lightheartedly and pecked him on his lips softly. She got off top of him and laid on her side to look at him.

"You know that I need to keep my purity to keep you safe, Francis," She said tenderly "If I don't know what God wants how I can battle?"

"I know, cher… one day you will know longer need your visions and on that day I plan to marry you, Mon amour! What do you think of that?" Francis said.

Jeanne smiled and laid her head on his chest, "Oh, I don't know, Mon Cher… when I was young I said I would never marry and I would protect my land. Then I meet you…"

"And what is wrong with that?" The young man asked.

"I am worried what the further holds for us both… things just do not feel right…"

"Whatever do you mean?! Things lately are thriving; we are winning the war finally because of you and soon it will all be over!"

The young woman looked away, "Just I feel that I… oh don't worry, beloved, I was just thinking of what my father said when I first started having prophecies."  
Francis tiled his head "Honhon, I know he was so full of pride of you and felt set apart from other fathers!"

"No, Mon amour, he said something to my mother that broke me. He said that if I did the things I foreseen, he would ask the elders of the town to drown me in the river and if they would not do it, he himself would. My mother told me this and I always thought of the promise he never kept. I wonder why he didn't…"

Francis saw the pain in his Cher's face and wrapped his arms around her. "Jeanne, *chéri, I shall love you for all of eternity. I will never hurt you and I will always keep you safe."

Jeanne felt tears fill her eyes and looked up at her sweetheart face "Francis…. *Mon bien-aimé, I will always love you even to my dying breath."

Francis lips touched her small jaw, outlining the lines of her ear to her showing collarbone. His lips were extremely earnest against her youthful skin; his lips reminded her of the velvety green grass they were laying on. Jeanne lifted her intertwined hands out of his, and pulled them up high to his shoulders, where she started to play with his silky hair. He put his hands down at on her waist once more, at the same time pulling her closer to his chest. She was his for his whole life, and he was hers for all ages until the end of her life came.

Hearing the sounds of feet far away on the grass made them pulled apart from each other. At the end of the tree path stood Jeanne older brother, Pierre, waiting to be told to come to his sister. The two lovers were not startled by him, because on days they wanted to be alone with each other, he would stand watch for them. He did not like his sister being in love with Francis, but his sister begged him to let them be and with his love for his baby sister, did as she asked of him. Looking at her brother's face, Jeanne got up off the ground and stood up with her warrior gaze on her face.

"Brother, pray tell, what is the matter? Your face is in anguish!" She yelled out to Pierre.

He came running toward them and yelled out, "The English and Burgundian armies have overwhelmed Compiegne and might make their here to Crepy!"

The town of Compiegne was about twenty miles from where they were staying and Francis got up on his knees at the wretched news. He couldn't believe it was late noon, why wasn't his dear Jeanne was not informed straightawa?. Francis looked up at Jeanne and saw nothing that told him she was amazed at the news, but inside he knew she also was speculating as well why she wasn't told early.

"When did this happen, Pierre?" Francis asked.

"I do not know, Lord Bonnefoy, all I was told that our enemies are in our land and to get ready for battle! Sister we must make haste, the king says that the army should be riding out at midnight!"

"We must have Mass first and then we will leave for Compiegne." Jeanne said, piously.

"Yes, sister, we shall but it must be fast Mass!" Pierre said in a rushed tone.  
Jeanne nodded with understanding of the important battle. She cased down a glance at Francis, whose face was filled with uneasiness. He had always hated seeing her ride into combat with him for he feared for her life. She had told him not to worry so much because God was on the side of the French and what ever happened to her was God's will. Jeanne smiled down at him and offered her hand.

"Come, darling, we must get ready." She said in a kind voice.  
Francis took Jeanne small hand and the lovers walked hand in hand back to the dwelling of the king with Pierre in the lead.

_/-*-/_/-*-/_

March 23th, 1430  
Crepy, France  
Midnight  
* Oh Mon coeur souffre toujours avec amour pour vous  
J'aurais dû ne vous laissera pas s'éteindre cette nuit  
J'aurais dû vous chérissait plus ... Jeanne

The Mass that was held was indeed hurried though and only the soldiers could a take mass, so said Jeanne. She always took Mass with her men only because she thought if her men kept in mind who they were fighting for the men would be able to fight nobler. But while his dearest was in the chapel, he left early to being serving in any he could. He worked on metallic work of the weapons all the way down to nourishing the horses in the stable just to feel little pride in himself. He also talked to more than his share about Jeanne winning once more, as if she had just came back from the fight. When Jeanne came out of the church with her men, she looked as strong as ever, ready to fight for her land. The young woman solider in waiting was carrying a grand banner that was of a silvery color with edging of silk, strewn with golden fleurs-de-lis and angels on the sides. She was wearing her glistened armor already and she was beaming more than ever in the past.

"Sister, shouldn't we have more men with us? We only three hundred men to meet our enemies; I think we should have at least a thousand!" Said Pierre, who was walking by his holy sister's side as always.

"No, Pierre, we shall be fine with the numbers we have. This will be a fast victory for our forces." Jeanne said in a firm voice.

"Perhaps we should take a few more men solely if we require them, Lady Warrior." Francis replied, joining Jeanne and Pierre to make their way to the horses.

"Lord Bonnefoy, I am sure that the soldiers I am taking will be totally acceptable for battle." The young woman reasoned.

"I don't doubt you, Jeanne; I never have and never will. I just think that it would be safer if we take more men with us, that's all I am saying." Francis said in a compassionate tone.

Jeanne looked to her brother, "Pierre, I need to speak to Lord Bonnefoy, tell the men to be prepared to depart."

Pierre nodded to his sister and bowed to Francis; leaving them to express their feelings to each other before they set off to battle. They embraced lovingly and Francis looked down at Jeanne "Cher, all I desire is to know is that both of us will come back and be protected from those English devils. Here, my love, take this to wear." He removed his smooth golden cross necklace that hung around his neck at all times.

"This will keep you safe from all evil, I pray to God in heaven." The young man said with hope.

"I am grateful to have you at my side, my darling Francis; I shall treasure this cross for all time. Please don't fret about our lives, God is with us and please just stay safe from any danger." Jeanne said with the love she had for him. She sympathetically pecked him on the lips and they walked together to mount their horses. Francis aided her into her saddle and saddled himself onto the horse beside her. She signaled the military group to journey out and they departed, hoping for a conquest once more in the name of the French nation.

As Francis galloped beside his beloved warrior, watching her out the corner of his eyes like a hawk. He had no doubt that they all would return before tomorrows end and Jeanne would be in his arms like yesterday evening. But in the back of the young lord's thoughts was on the memory of Jeanne being worried about their future and he somehow felt fearful of the battle that was to be.

_/-*-/_/-*-/_

**Opening * She was a strong woman she... she was a magnificent warrior I could not love anyone more than her ... Jeanne**  
**Mon Cher-My Dear**  
**le plus aimé- Most beloved **  
**Mon amour-my love**  
**ma beauté-my beauty**  
**2nd opening-Oh My heart aches with love for you always I should not let you go out tonight I should have loved you more ... Jeanne**  
*******  
**Ok yes This is the story I have been workin on for a month, I have no idea what to say next *Canada Moment* But i just hope you all like it ^^;**


End file.
